I'm Sorry
by Alan's Only
Summary: Hermione had to stop her relashionship with Severus. But When Snape comes back to her on the going away feast and says they can be together...it's to good to be ture isn't it? Well a dark revel will prove it to be not that bad...SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own don't wanna.

**I'm Sorry**

**By Alan's Only**

**Part 1**

**Sad endings**

_**A soft whispers are all I hear…**_

_A loud slaps are all around me…_

_**A silent kiss is what I crave…**_

_A hard voice is all I need…_

_Just to get me out of this world…_

_Of not reality…_

_If not to send me into a spiral of nothingness…_

_No hope…_

_But no pain…_

_No fear…_

_As I said nothingness…_

_As I pull my mind threw everything…_

_I lose a bit of myself…_

_I try to hold on…_

_Those hands, which try to hold me, they fall away…_

_I try to hold onto the falling hands…_

_But they still slip away…_

_My tears which burn my eyes…_

_Fall and they feel like fire upon my chest…_

_They make a sea…_

_Which I drown in…_

_The darkness of them soothes me…_

_They, finally, take me into the spiral…_

_Of nothingness…_

_And I wait for all feelings to leave…_

_The visions of you…_

_Your long black hair swirling in the snow…_

_Your dark brown eyes glinting in love…_

_They melt away…_

_Suddenly you come again…_

_And tell me nothing I can hear…_

_I start to cry… _

_As we walk away to our different lives…_

_As we try to forget what we had…_

Dumbledore sat the poem down and looked around the students in the great hall, a smile on his face. All of the students, even most of the Slytherins, stood and clapped.

"Now, as all of you know this was not signed. So the winner of the poem contest shall go unnamed." Dumbledore said looking over all of the students. Many of the students looked disappointed. Dumbledore's smile grew as a young Gryffindor held a huge grin.

"Now as I promised time to eat!" Dumbledore said. As he spoke the lights brightened and once the last few words left his lips the food appeared.

Hermione smiled at the boys in front of her. One had bright red hair and the other had messy black hair and a lighting bolt scar poked though the bangs.

"That was amazing!" Harry said with a smile.

"Yes I would love to find out who wrote that…They have a way with words…" Ron said with a far away look. Hermione smiled and started to eat.

"I can't believe that school is all most over…it doesn't feel like this should be the leaving feast." Hermione said with a smile. 

"Yeah!" agreed the boys. The all raised their goblets and gave a cheer. They drank deeply from them.

"So, Hermione. Do you have any idea about who wrote that?" asked Ron Hermione shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of ham.

"Oh Hermione you said you would…" Ron started to say but he looked over Hermione's shoulder. His eyes met the potions master Severus Snape. "Hello professor Snape." Ron said. Most of the hatred was gone scene they all worked together in defeating Voldemort. Although all of the insults could never be forgotten.

"Mr. Weasley." Snape said curtly. And looked down at Hermione. He bent over to whisper her ear. She was startled but his voice soothed her. "Very good writing Ms Granger…I loved the poem." 

"What do you mean professor?" Hermione said in a normal voice. She only had a small crowd, Harry and Ron,

because everyone else was way to happy and celebrating.

"I know your writing ability…I have been your Professor for 7 years." Snape whispered. His eyes looked over at Ron and Harry they both had a weird look. "I miss you too…" He whispered he stood and walked out of the great hall. Hermione's glance followed him.

"What'd he want? Hermione?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione looked over at them.

"Um…He wanted to tell me goodbye…" Hermione lied. Ginny looked over. She was a quite spectator and heard everything Snape had said. She knew what had gone on with them.

flashback 

"Ginny!" Hermione said hurriedly she grabbed the other girl's arm and pulled her out into the hall.

"What's the matter Hermione?" asked Ginny. She looked Hermione over; she had some blood on her robes. She also looked out of breath. 

"I-I was com-ming back from m-my rounds and found Snape…" Hermione said gasps for breaths broke her words.

"Oh no…What did Snape do to you?" asked Ginny her voice was full of worry.

"Nothing. I helped him into his rooms. I left him in okay condition and ran away..." Hermione said.

"Why did you come here and not to Pomfry?" Ginny asked.

"Because he told me not to…" Hermione said with a faint blush. 

end of flashback

That was how it all started…Soon Hermione was making up reasons to see him. Then once her grades started to slip. Snape told her no more and left her to cry in the library. That's were Ginny had found her and that's when Ginny had found out about the whole thing. 

Ginny looked at Hermione and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You should tell them…"

"Harry, Ron, I'm sorry but it well have to wait tell I'm sure the surprise well not…um…stop." Hermione said she stood and walked out after Snape. Ginny sighed and looked at the boys. They looked sad.

"You guys don't take it to heart. I'm sure you'll find out." Ginny said with a smile.

"Professor?" Hermione asked she opened the potion's room door. He was not at his desk. Hermione walked into the room and looked around. Suddenly the door snapped closed. Hermione spun around and her eyes met Snape's in front of the closed door.

"Hermione?" Snape asked. She couldn't see his face but could tell he was sad. 

"Yes…Severus" Hermione whispered back.

"I'm sorry…For before…I should've never fell into temptation…" Severus said he walked forward so Hermione could see his face in the bright moon light coming in from the windows in the front of the room. His face was full of regret.

"Severus, trust me, you did nothing I will _ever_ regret." Hermione said as she walked up to Severus and leaned her head onto his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her and his scent enveloped her. It was new and much more pleasing. It was of lemons and 'Old Spice'.

"I like your new scent…" she whispered. He hugged her tighter.

"Yours hasn't changed…" Severus said. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed until he finished. "And it has the same effect on me." He pressed Hermione close to him and she could feel the 'effect'. 

"I'll never change my scent." Hermione whispered she looked up at him and smirked knowing that it to will have the same 'effect'. "If it well all ways have the same _effect_."Severus looked down at her.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and captured his lips in a long awaited kiss. A low moan came from his throat as she deepened the kiss. 

Hermione looked down at Severus. He his eyes watched her as she moved. She kept the rhythm and sent him up the steep hill. She to was walking up the hill but a bit faster. She came before him and her cry brought him. She fell onto his chest and they just breathed their ragged breaths, as their sweat mingled. He held her to him and kissed the top of her head.

The cold of the classroom felt good on their hot bodies. And the black velvet of Severus's sheet let the cold Stone floor cool Severus's back. Hermione slipped off of him, carefully, and smiled. 

"Are you sure that thing works?" Asked Severus in a low voice, looking down at Hermione's abdomen.

Hermione smiled and whispered, "Up to three times…" she slowly picked up Severus's hand and kissed it.

Severus laughed his deep rich laugh and stroked her face with a smile on his lips. "The one thing a mortal man can't say no to…" he said. Then he captured her lips in another kiss as he rolled on top of her. 

Just as he kissed her chest a quite knock on the classroom door split them apart. Severus stood and grabbed his wand he made their clothes appear and the sheets disappear.

"But Severus I can't stand! The…your…will spill out…" Hermione whispered from her spot on the floor. She looked up with a sorry look in her eyes.

Severus nodded and walked over to the door. He took off the many spells he had placed on the door. He opened it and looked out. Hermione could hear Ginny's voice.

"Sorry to interrupt you Professor…I was wondering. Is Hermione was down here?" Ginny asked

"Yes but she can't come to the door. Wait out here and I well send her out." Severus commanded and shut the door with the normal bang. He put a silencing spell and walked over to Hermione.

"I will hurry…" Hermione said, as she looked up.

Severus's lips turned up and lifted her into his arms he walked to the door connecting his class to his office opened it, somehow, and walked in he sat her on the desk and whispered. "Take it out I will wait for you in the class..."

He turned to leave but Hermione stopped him. "You take it out." She whispered. She opened her legs and reached under her skirt her panties slipped down to her ankles. She took Severus's hand and pulled it under her skirt.

"Hermione…you must hurry…" Severus said. But Hermione just pushed Severus's hand further up. Snape sighed and felt around the tips of his fingers met plastic. She told him to twist it then pull it out. Which he did. A light moan from Hermione filled the room. He pulled out the muggle anti-birth thing and made it disappear.

"Now go see your friend and I will see you tomorrow." Severus said helping her off the desk. Hermione smiled and pulled her panties back up into their original spot. She gave him a final kiss on the lips and left.

"Hermione are you all right?" Ginny asked as Hermione opened the door and walked out into the hall.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh…I was scared that…um…Snape was hurting you…" Ginny said with a small frown.

"Don't worry. Lets go." Hermione offered. Ginny nodded and Ginny followed her.

The next morning came faster than wanted for Hermione. She woke up and walked down with Ginny, Ron and Harry. Once they sat down owls started to fly into the great hall. A huge black eagle landed in front of Ginny. She smiled and took the little package from its beak. She untied the box and opened it. Her eyes felled with tears and she stood Hermione looked up after her with a frown. Ginny smile and walked over to the Slytherin table she found a certain blond haired blue eyed Slytherin and embraced him.

Hermione's hands covered her mouth as she put two and two together. She smiled for them then she notice all other 7th year females were getting packages and going to their fiancées. Ron and Harry even had women in their laps, Cho in Harry's and Juel in Ron's. No owls came to her. She looked up at the high table; Snape wasn't at his chair. She looked down at her food and ate.

She knew it was a tradition to ask your school sweet hart, in Hogwarts, to marry you. She had read it in _'Hogwarts a History'_.

"Hermione?" asked Ron. Looking over Juel's rather ample breasts.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "What Ron?" she asked. Disgusted at the sight of all the couples and the looks in all of the younger students eyes, they dropped and looked at the table. 

"I thought you had a secret?" Ron asked. Hermione broke down crying. Her face fell into her arms and cried onto the tabletop.

"I thought I did to…" Hermione cried. Ron looked at Juel She got up, as did Cho. Harry and Ron walked over to comfort Hermione.

"Hermione…It's ok…" whispered Harry and Ron together. Hermione looked up and looked around tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No, it's not…" Hermione stared but Dumbledore standing silenced them all.

"Children, I have a very grave announcement." Dumbledore said, sorrow in every wrinkle and not a twinkle in sight. All of the students looked up at him and waited.

"Last night one of your teachers left us. He was a spy through all of the war. He helped us in our time of need and helped us win the war. But now it is past his time of need and we had to stand back and let it take its course. Professor Severus Snape has died in the hands of the few remaining Death Eaters. We have no body we are only going on what the last captured Death eater told us." Said Dumbledore. Hermione's eyes widened and she gave a cry. Her tears ran harder. 

"Every one will get ready to go and well all met on the school grounds to leave." Dumbledore said over Hermione's sobbing. He knew why she was sobbing and it hurt him he couldn't comfort her because that would mean he had no problems with their relationship. Really, he only had one, it was that; it was a teacher student one.

Most of the students walked out of the room upon seeing that Dumbledore was done even Harry and Ron left a sobbing Hermione alone. Dumbledore took pity and walked down to her. He sat next to her and looked at her waiting for her to look up at him. When she did not he sat a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ms Granger? Are you all right?" he asked softly, fatherly. 

Hermione looked up at him her eyes still making tears and they still rolled down her cheeks. "D-dumbledore?" she asked a little worried that her show of emotion would be punished.

"Listen…I never did like your relationship with him. That's why he called the whole thing off…" Dumbledore said and held up his hand when she tried to talk. "Shhh… But yesterday showed me that it wasn't a 'caught in the lust' sorta thing, you really loved him. I'm sorry that I doubted that fact."

"Thank you Headmaster…" Hermione whispered. Wiping her face and eyes with her robe's sleeve.

"And I know that if Severus was here today; you sure in the heck wouldn't be in here." Dumbledore said. Then a smile came to his lips and a look in his eyes like he just remembered something funny, "Do you know what about a seventh of the school is doing right about now?" Hermione cringed at the thought.

"Do you know how long it takes to get the smell out?" Dumbledore asked with another smile. Hermione cringed again but a smile came to her face as well.

"Be careful with Snape's class and sheets…" Hermione said with a little giggle.

"Oh my god! You two even did it in the class room?" Dumbledore said with a fake exasperated sigh. A blush came to Hermione's cheeks. 

"Just last night…" she admitted. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. 

"About what time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well…About 6:30...and we were done by 8…Ginny came by and I left about 8:30." Hermione said. Dumbledore sighed and gave a warm smile. 

"All right…" he said he looked a bit disappointed as he stood. "You should get ready to go." He added as he walked away.

Hermione got up and walked out of the great hall and outside. She could see a couple of students were out buy the lake and Harry and Ron were under the great oak. She didn't feel like watching them snogg with there soon to be wives. She walked to the gates and sat down, the cold brass felt nice on her cheek. More tears spilled down her face as thoughts of Snape filled her head.

She cried quietly and waited for the so-called horseless drawn carriages. 

TBC 

An/ sad…I know…But I have a very big hunch that Snape will die in the seventh book…But I can only hope not…My mom says he well be a unsung hero.

AN/ Cover up Mr. Twitchy or you'll wined up itchy.


	2. lost?

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it! You have to get me in a lie detector to find out!

**I'm Sorry**

**By Alan's Only**

**Part 2**

**Lost?**

A woman with long bushy blonde hair with brown roots pulled back in a scrunchy and chocolate brown eyes, hand shot into the air.

"Yes Ms Granger?" asked the women in the front of the class.

"Well the only way to save the potion would be to add powered lavender roots. But it well make the potion useless. But if you add half an once of liquid lavender and cut dry pixie nails it will dull the potion but not make it useless." Hermione said looking at the board.

"All right Ms Granger now come up here and prove your second theory." The teacher said with smirk.

She walked up there and began to prepare the potion. She had enrolled into a university to become a potion mistress. She was going to fill the postion in Hogwarts. Her work was just as good as it was in Hogwarts but she didn't spend any time making friends and her roommate hated her. She put all of her feelings into school and work and her grades showed it. She had a 106 grade average.

She added the extra ingredients to the forgetfulness potion. The potion turned green then into a light olive, the right color.

"All right Ms granger, How much of the potion should be given to forget the last five minuets?" the teacher asked.

"Well, Mrs. Lupin, if the potion was made without errors it would only be a drop. But now it would be 1 milliliter." Hermione said with a defiant nod.

"All right. Let's try it." Said Mrs. Lupin; her short brown hair fell into her blue-ish eyes. "Ms black, please come up here and take the amount that Ms Granger said should bet taken."

A girl with long red hair and freckles walked up to the front of the room and ladled out some of the potion. She tried to pour it into a beaker but Mrs. Lupin stopped her.

"Ah, ah. A real potions Mistress can know an amount with out one." Mrs. Lupin said as a smirk appeared on her lips. It was clear that she wanted to see how well Ms Black had studied. Mrs. Lupin was a very strict teacher and once reminded Hermione of Snape but she soon found out that Mrs. Lupin could be really nice…even in class.

Ms black poured a bit into her mouth and her face contorted in disgust. She swallowed and was about to say something when her face went blank. She blinked a couple of times.

"Ello, Mrs. Lupin! I'm sorry but why did you call me up here again?" Ms Black asked as she looked from Hermione to Mrs. Lupin.

"Very good. Now go sit down." Mrs. Lupin demanded. Ms black scuttled to her set. Mrs. Lupin's mouth turned up into a smile as she turned t Hermione. "Very good." With that she dismissed the class. 

Hermione hurriedly collected her things and rushed out of the room. She walked into the lunchroom and waited in line for food. Once gotten, she sat down at the nearest empty table. She pulled out one of her school texts _Bad Signs_. She ate as she read.

"Uhh" whispered a low voice. It came from a man in a dark cave. He sat up and looked around. The darkness surround him and it scared him a bit he felt around on the floor. He crawled the stones hurt his bare knees. Finally, after was seemed like an eternity, he found light. At first it hurt his eyes but they slowly came to liking it. He crawled the rest of the way out of the cave. Outside trees were every where and the ground had many rocks sticking out of the grass.

He pushed his long black hair out of his face and a look of complete disgust came to his face. His hair felt gross. He looked down upon himself and a deep frown formed on his lips. Dirt was covering his almost naked body, he was only clad in a pants that had huge gaping holes and rips. He had to find that spring he'd found a week ago. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping but he didn't feel like it had been very long. He needed to find some food.

Hermione flopped down onto her bed. This was the beginning of her first year, about a mouth in, and she was all ready tired. The campus was huge and she had classes spread all over the place. She rolled over and snuggled into her pillow. She rolled over in time to see her roommate walk in, her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail her dark eyelined- eyes looked at Hermione.

"Listen. I hate livin in here. So I'm movin. But sense I need to a have a room on campus. I'm _stayin_ here. I'm gonna leave some stuff. Just don't touch it." She said. Hermione nodded. She walked around the room and packed most of her things in a duffel bag. 

"Any mail that comes here for me leave it on my bed." She commanded. Hermione nodded again then the roommate left. Hermione sighed and rolled back onto her stomach.

She slowly drifted into a light sleep. But just as the sleep started to deepen. Then a heavy weight landed on her back. It clawed. Hermione groaned and rolled over the owl fluttered onto her nightstand its dark sleek brown feathers glinted in the lamplight. She reached for the scroll attached to its leg. She untied it and the owl flew out the open window. She looked at the scroll and found that it bore the Hogwarts seal, which she promptly broke.

Inside Dumbledore's writing was a bit hurried.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We found wind of Severus. The death eater that told us he was killed told us he was just left to die. I can't write it all now. I've already sent an excuse for you to miss some school. Meet me in the Three Broom Sticks as soon as you get this._

_Hurry,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione blinked and put the letter down then the word 'hurry' kicked in she packed some clothes into her back pack then aperated to the Three Broom Sticks.

"Hermione over here!" called an old voice. Hermione raced for the table in the back of the room. Dumbledore had a smile. Hermione noticed he wasn't alone. A young girl sat next to him and looked slightly sad. Hermione smiled warmly as she sat down in an empty seat.

"Hermione how nice it is for you to join us!" said Dumbledore with a smile. "This is Sagkarie. She is going to help us." Dumbledore said introducing the young short-black-haired-bright-sky-blue-eyed-many-freckled girl next to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione." Hermione said with another warm grin. Sagkarie smiled back but Hermione noticed it was a bit weird. 

"Nice to meet you to…Dumbledore didn't tell me but why were you called to help?" Sagkarie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm…" Hermione murmured looking down at the table, hoping that Dumbledore will answer instead.

"That can wait for later. Now is the time to start to talk about our plan." Dumbledore said with a smile. Sagkarie nodded and Hermione smiled in happiness of not having to talk about her long ago relationship with Snape.

"Now if we are to believe McNeir. Severus is some were in South America. McNeir said that the forget hex didn't work. So they administered a potion that as of now is deemed unstable. It sends the drinker back in years." Said Dumbledore looking at Hermione and Sagkarie in turn to make sure both were listening. "As there body changes as does their mind. Say you are given an once you well go back to last year. Or at lest you will think you have."

"So you are saying that if you are given that potion this very day, you well think that it is this day that many years back and your body well look it?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yes." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"How much was given to him?" Hermione asked curiosity sparkled in her eyes.

"That's were the details get hazy…" Dumbledore said a bit sad but a smile was still upon his lips. "But that is why Sagkarie is here! She was a spy for The Order of the Phoenix as well and joined Severus on a couple accessions."

Jealousy flooded Hermione. The girl in front of her had spent time with Snape all alone. But she calmed down and figured that they only had a work relationship. Hermione looked around noticing that Dumbledore and Sagkarie were looking at her strangely.

"To answer your first question he got 23 years taken off him." Sagkarie said and a little laugh in her voice but Hermione and Dumbledore didn't notice.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Snape was now just a year older than she was. "Can he regain his memories?" Hermione asked the one question that was pressing on her mind.

"Yes…But he can't go back to his original age." Sagkarie said airily. Dumbledore looked like he was about to say something but a waitress came and interrupted him. Hermione ordered just a butter beer while both Dumbledore and Sagkarie ordered whiskey.

They sat there for a while not talking just sipping their drinks.

"Now it's later tell me why you are here?" said Sagkarie as she sat her empty glass on the table and looked over at Hermione.

"As I said, that can wait." Dumbledore said. "Now, Sagkarie, where is Severus?"

"He is near the Amazon river." said Sagkarie. She then started to itch her head a look of happiness covered her face. Soon she looked over at Dumbledore and Hermione who was looking at her like she was nuts. A blush covered her face.

"Albus may I?" she asked looking over at Dumbledore, who nodded. Suddenly two doggy ears appeared on her head. And her hair lightened to a silvery-red and her eyes changed into a greenish gold. Her clothes changed from a tank top and jeans to dark blue silk clothes. The top had long sleeves that went past her fingers and dragons decorated them. Her pants changed a long skirt that would trail on the ground when she walked it to had dragons on it. "Ahhh…That feels good…" 

Hermione stared at her in amazement. She had never seen a real demon but she had read about them. There were many legends.

"What are you looking at?" Sagkarie asked glaring at Hermione unwavering look.

"How where you able to go through school?" Hermione asked a blush on her face for staring. She looked down at the table.

"Didn't need to. My mom and dad taught me everything I know." Sagkarie said with a smile. Her ears twitched.

"But I thought all of the demons died out years ago…" Hermione said looking back up at Sagkarie.

"Hell no! My dad is still alive and I live in a huge clan of dog demons." Sagkarie said with a smile her fangs glinting. Dumbledore stayed quite.

"Are you a full?" asked Hermione with a small smile.

"No…My mom was a human…And my dad was full…So, I'm half…" Sagkarie said looking down at the table like it was a bad thing. Hermione knew that it was a thing of great disgrace for being a half and being the parents of one.

"Oh…Well, now a days isn't it hard to find a full?" asked Hermione. She loved that she was getting to talk to a real demon.

"Yes…But those who are out there still think that halfling should be killed." Sagkarie said looking up at Hermione.

"That's terrible…" Hermione whispered.

They sat there for a while talking about their families. Hermione found out that Sagkarie was about 100 years old. And her father was the legendary Sesshomaru. Hermione talked very little about her family. 

"God! Are there no cities around here…" whispered the male with black hair. He had climbed a tree to look around but he couldn't see anything. He climbed down the tree and sat down in its roots. The dry leaves pricked the skin on the ground. He hadn't been able to fix his pants so he had decided to just give up and go around naked. 

Suddenly a sharp pain went threw his butt he yelped and jumped up. He looked down and found that he sat on an aunt trail. He whimpered and walked away a little red wilt formed on his butt.

Hermione had a smile on her face, as did Sagkarie. They stared each other in concentration. Their eyes locked. Hermione slowly moved her hand. Then Sagkarie moved hers. Suddenly there was a loud 'Slap' Hermione hit Sagkarie's hand.

"Damn! And I thought I had good reflexes…My dad would be furious if he knew I lost to a human…" Sagkarie said siting back in her chair and rubbing her slapped hand.

Hermione smiled "I'm not just a human, I'm a witch!" Hermione said her smile turned into a grin.

"Ahhh…I see you both have gotten aquatinted." Dumbledore said standing. Sagkarie and Hermione looked at each other and walked out with him. 

They soon apperated to The Leaky Caldron and got two rooms there. The girls fell asleep fast in their room.

Hermione and Sagkarie left early in the morning and took a plane to South America; they didn't wait to raise anybody's suspicion if they just aperated.

They got out of the plane, which was rather small. The pilot bid them good bye. They planed to just apperate back over to the Leaky Caldron when they found Severus. As the plane took off Hermione looked over at Sagkarie.

"Umm…This might sound rude but…Can you smell Severus?" asked Hermione. 

"Well, I _am_ a dog demon!" said Sagkarie; she put her hands on her hips. Hermione blushed. "But I haven't seen Severus for a while so I'm not use to his scent." Sagkarie said.

"Oh that sucks…" Hermione muttered. Looking down at the ground. "Ummm I read in a book that demons mostly dog demons can smell someone on another person." Hermione said looking up at Sagkarie who nodded. 

"Yes we can but only if they have been in close contact with them or had mated with them." Sagkarie said cocking a brow when she saw the light blush on Hermione's cheeks. "You two have mated?" Hermione nodded. A weird smile came to Sagkarie's face but was gone as soon as it came. She walked over to Hermione and started to sniff her. She could clearly smell a male on her.

She then left the surprised looking Hermione and bent over onto the ground and started to sniff. She got back up and frowned.

"I can't get a scent right now, lets go on for a bit." Sagkarie said. Hermione nodded and pulled her backpack up onto her back. Sagkarie picked up her pack, which was a considerable size bigger than Hermione's but she put it on her back easily. They headed on a path to the huge Amazon River.

"Ahhhh…" The male sighed as the out let of the river cooled him. The sting on is butt had burned until he entered the water. He dipped under and came back up his black hair swirled in the gentle current. He had never been this long with out anyone to talk to and it was starting to wear on his nerves.

"God I miss women…" he muttered. He was a teen and was in the prime of his life. He thought that if he didn't find a woman when he was young he could never find one when he was older.

He sighed again and played with the water. Suddenly something slithered against his leg. He reached under the water and pulled out a young black boa. The young man smiled and petted the head of the snake. It looked up at him and he could tell it liked it. The young male smiled and climbed out of the water the snake slithered up his arm and around his shoulders with no sign of wanting to hurt him. Suddenly, he heard a cracking of a twig near the other side of the river. He listened and heard voices. He quickly ran into the woods and watched. He pulled his wand out from behind his ear.

Sagkarie stopped dead infront of Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione said.

"I can smell him." She whispered she set her bag on the ground and it broke a twig. As did Hermione but it didn't break a twig.

"Where?" Hermione whispered.

"Shhh…" Sagkarie whispered her finger to her lips.

Suddenly she jumped from the tree cover and landed near the bank of the river. Hermione ran after her, her wand out and ready. They couldn't see anyone but Hermione heard a faint growl come from Sagkarie.

Hermione stepped in front of her and yelled "Come out and I will not hurt you!" she yelled.

Suddenly something jumped out from the other side of the river landed onto the other side of the river. A demon in blue clothes held her claws up. Severus gulped. Then a second person broke threw the tree line but they didn't jump. They ran out and held up a wand. He know noticed that this was another magical person and best of all it was a female! She was dressed in a light long sleeved shirt, blue and tight, a pair of long tight jeans and knee high brown leather boots. Her clearly dyed hair hung up in a black hair-tie; the blond curls lightly touched her shirt.

She yelled for him to come out and she wouldn't hurt him. He stood and walked out into the open. Not minding his nakedness.

TBC 

An/ Ya! I got another chapter done! God that took me long enough… 


	3. mistaked for a friend

Disclaimer: Don't own…But I wanna see it! Drool… Mmm…18 teen year old Severus gurgles and drools more.

**I'm sorry**

**By Alan's Only**

**Part 3**

**Mistaken For a Friend**

Hermione watched as a male with long black hair, a black boa and a big nose walked from the safety of the tree line. Her jaw dropped as she noticed that it was Severus. She could've fainted when she noticed that he was naked.

"Severus?" asked Sagkarie. She seemed to not be affected by his nakedness. A fleeting question pasted though her mind; _Why is she so comfortable about seeing him naked? I wonder how many times she saw him like that?_ The male nodded and crossed his arms. Looking skeptically at the women.

"Good," muttered Sagkarie. She jumped and landed a foot away from Severus with an evil smile on her face. Hermione yelled to her but Sagkarie didn't notice. Sagkarie's ears folded back and looked at him. 

"You were suppose to die!" Sagkarie screamed and before Hermione could react; she plunged her claws into Severus's stomach he gasped in pain and looked over Sagkarie's shoulder and his eyes locked with Hermione's. Her body knew what to do before her mind did.

"Avada Kadava!" Hermione screamed. Pointing her wand at Sagkarie. She convulsed in pain and fell to the ground her claws leaving Severus's body. He looked over at Hermione and whimpered as he fell to his knees. Hermione ran across the rather slow moving river to Severus. Hermione had tears in her eyes once she reached him.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered, once she reached his side. He looked over at her and held his gut. Blood gushed. Hermione ripped her shirt off and wrapped it around his wound to try to slow the bleeding. He looked her over.

"Take the snake…" he whispered. Hermione looked at him like he was nuts but the look in his eyes told her he meant it. She pulled the boa off; it gave no sign of minding. She let it wrap around her shoulders but as she did her eyes watched as Severus fall to the ground. She sorta let out a little yelp and pulled him back up. She moved so she could put him in her lap. She could tell be his breathing and by the way he didn't move, he was unconscious.

"Severus I will help you…" She whispered. She closed her eyes and thought of St Mango's. She hoped that this would work.

"So…What happened?" asked a midi-witch, looking over at Hermione over the bed that held Severus.

"Sagkarie and I left to find him and when we did…Sagkarie attacked him…I killed her…" Hermione whispered.

"And Sagkarie was that demon?" asked the midi-witch. Looking over at Hermione then looked down at Severus who was sleeping, his abdomen was wrapped in tight white linen. Hermione looked down at him as well.

"Yes…" Hermione said she ran a gentle hand over his naked chest. The midi-witch nodded and jotted down a little note.

"And you are?" The midi-witch turned a critical eye to Hermione. She looked down at Severus and pondered what she really was to him. Just a sex-thing he had fun with or did he really love her. She didn't know, nor did she know when she would find out.

_I'll see you tomorrow…_ she could still hear his voice clearly in her head. That one line had brought tears to her eyes so many times. This time was no different. She didn't know what he meant. She what to if he had stayed in Hogwarts; would he have proposed to her. That question too, haunted her.

"I' m not sure…we were together for a while then we broke up. A while ago we got back together…" Hermione looked up at the midi-witch who looked down at her silently as though trying to see if she was lying. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes away and looked back down at Severus. His chest moved slowly and steadily up and down. She noticed each and every one of his newish, well really, old, features. His body was leaner and any one could tell he had gone though too much for such a young boy.

_He's eighteen now…Only a year older…_ her mind whispered as she looked at his face. He may still be pale, but his face held so much more. It was fuller and his nose didn't look that big. It must've gotten broken before.

"Well then I haven't anything more I can do here. So you may take him home. Just make sure to clean it." The midi witch said but then explained. "The wound was to deep to just heal with magic. I healed the vital things all you need to do is change his wrappings."

Hermione nodded then looked back down at Severus. "Alright." She said. Not really thinking about where he will sleep. The midi-witch nodded and left. Hermione looked down at Severus and sat next to him she pulled the boa away from his side and put it around her shoulders. She ran a light touch across his cheek. She smiled and bent over him. Luckily her university had no aperating laws, for students to get into the school.

She sat levitated him onto her bed and quickly covered him with her blankets. She didn't have any clothes for him yet so she would have to wait for him to wake up before she could go shopping. She let the snake slither off her once she sat in a chair facing the bed. Slowly her eyes drifted closed.

_What in the world?_ He thought as his senses came back to him. He couldn't move and his gut hurt like hell. His eyes opened and they where bombarded by a bright light off to his left he quickly closed them again. He waited for the pain in his eyes to subside until he tried to open them again. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around. He noticed he was in a dorm room

_Good it was all a bad dream…_ he thought as he tried to sit up. But the pain that shot though his gut sent him back on his back and a yelp of pain erupted from his mouth. Hermione's head shot up and looked around. She looked at Severus who was breathing hard and holding his gut.

"Oh no! Did you try to get up?" Hermione asked as she rose from the chair she had fallen asleep in. Severus looked at her and wonderment filled his eyes. Hermione blushed then noticed where exactly his eyes were fixed. She hadn't put on a new shirt and was only in her sports bra. She covered her chest and squeaked 'PERVERT!' she slapped him and pulled a shirt out of her chest-of-drowse. She pulled it quickly over her head and looked at Severus, enraged. He held his cheek and looked over at her. Slowly he sat up and not much pain came. He put his back against the wall and looked over at her. A smile came to his lips.

"You expect me to be courteous to you when your are only in you bra and I haven't seen a women in _four _fucking months!" Severus said watching Hermione as she sat back down in the chair, her glare shot ice-sickles at Severus.

"That is _no_ excuse to stare!" Hermione scoffed and lifted her nose into the air and closed her eyes. Severus smiled and a low chuckle came from him but he stopped and tried to blow the strand of hair from in front of his eyes. But it wouldn't move. Hermione looked back and laughed. She tossed him a hair-tie. He picked it up off his lap and pulled his hair up into a low ponytail. Hermione watched him pull his hair, up, transfixed. Severus looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Now who's staring?" Severus asked as he watched her back. Hermione blushed and shook her head. She looked down at the ground then back up at him.

"So? I actually have every right to stare at you!" she said with a smirk and stared at him pointedly. He smiled and then it to turned into a smirk.

"Look all ya want but you better be ready to deal with the consequences." Severus said. He crossed his arms. Hermione looked him over and found an already big bump. Her eyes widened and her face blanched then turned as red as a mahogany chest. She stood and turned her back.

"Go take a shower I will give you something to wear. Then we'll go shopping." Hermione said not looking over her shoulder. She could hear him get up and his breathing changed from regular to rather ragged. Hermione quickly turned and saw him holding his gut. Hermione pulled out his wand and shot a simple pain-killing spell. Severus looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks…" Severus said. Got back up and walked into the bathroom. Hermione's eyes had widened but seeing him naked yet again. She blinked and shook her head again she didn't understand why seeing him naked still shocked her. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out some of her baggy clothes: a black tee with 'TRUTH' in big red letters and a pair of really baggy jeans. She threw them on her bed and sighed. She picked the snake up off the ground and patted his sleek black head.

The snake looked at her. Suddenly something weird started to happen…its scales changed in to a light black with a hint of red ebony, feathers appeared they were a shade of dark white. Hermione stared at it with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't sssstare if I were you." The snake hissed. And looked at her closer.

"Ho-ow? I ca-an't spe-eak…" Hermione said looking at the snake. It looked like it scoffed and looked away but looked at her though its right eye.

"You don't need to! I can sssspeak human. I am a queeetxal (An/ check ' pawn to Queen'). And that ssssnake language issss below me." the snake said. Hermione could tell by its voice, it was a boy.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked. He looked back at her and blinked. Then it slowly slithered around her shoulders. She tensed but once his grip didn't tighten she clamed down.

"I'm named Damian. And my home hasssss lossssst me." He said. And nudged her ear looking within her ear with a critical gaze.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked she could hear the water in the bathroom turn off. The 'quetxal' hissed and slithered off her. 

"My home. Hasssss lossssst me." he said pointedly. She slithered onto Hermione's bed and curled up under the blanket. Hermione sighed and looked at the bathroom door. Her eyes met Severus's standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where are these clothes I was told about?" Severus watched her. She blinked and grabbed the shirt and jeans. She tossed them at him. He caught them and walked back into the bathroom. Hermione stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. She would have time to sleep once she got Severus some clothes. He came back out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped up on his head to help dry his hair.

Hermione looked over at him and a little smile formed on her lips. He walked over and sat next to her looking at her sharply.

"How long have I known you because I don't have any memories." Severus said. He could tell he knew her but he didn't know from where. He felt a deep connection with her.

"Aaah…ye-es…" her voice wavered and tears came to her eyes. She sighed and wiped her eyes. "I've known you for seven years…" she whispered looking over at him.

He watched as a tear slid down her cheek and confusion filled his eyes. One of his hands slowly slid up her face and wiped off the lone tear. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"How?" he asked quietly. Sreaching her face like it held all of the questions. She looked at him, deep into his eyes and something hit him. It felt like a stack of bricks hit him squarely in the gut. He had hurt this girl…he had left her when she had needed him… he couldn't remember but the feeling told him so. He looked shakily at her. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Hermione looked startled.

"Why?" she asked looking at him and hoping that some of his memories had returned. He just looked at her quietly. Trying to figure out how to say this.

"I…hurt you…sometime before…I don't remember anything…But this feeling in me tells me so…" Severus said. He looked away and started to take down his hair. Hermione looked away as well. Tears streamed down her face. _He doesn't remember anything…I'm not good enough to be remembered…_ she bashed herself. And covered her face with her hands. She felt her hands being taken away from her face and a finger under her chin brought her face up to look at Severus. His long black hair was pulled back again in the hair-tie and a couple wet strands feel in front of his ears had escaped the tie. He studied her for a bit as though debating what to say. 

"But if I could choose one person to remember it would definitely be you." He said his deep brown eyes look so much more different as Hermione's chocolate ones studied them looking for any hint he was lying. The other fingers on the hand, which held Hermione's chin joined their brother and stroked her chin. Hermione's tears fell harder as she found no trace that he was lying. He stayed quiet but then pulled her to him she fell into his chest and just cried.

She moved her hand and felt his chest. Her hands were meat with sticky wetness she looked down and saw that blood seeped threw the shirt. Hermione gasped and pulled away. Severus looked hurt but then looked down at his chest and his eyes widened. Hermione's hands worked automatically. She pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the chair. She pushed him back and pointed her wand at Severus's chest and murmured a couple of disinfecting spells, health inhancer, and a wrapping spell. Severus now had clean wrapping and wide eyes.

"Damn…You don't hesitate do you?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione looked at his face then got up to find him a new shirt. She threw the bloody one in the hamper and then pulled a white t with 'It not me with a problem against the world' on the front and on the back it said ' It has got a problem with me' all of it in spiky writing. She had bought it because it reminded her of Severus'. She threw it at him and waited for him to put it on. Once on she walked into the closet by the door and pull out a pair of her roommates shoes they where to big for her but maybe they would fit him.

She walked back to Severus and handed him the shoes He looked at them then back at Hermione. "Could I have some socks?" he asked Hermione stood again and pulled out a pair and tossed them at him. She then put on a pair of black fip-flops and slung a black purse onto her shoulder. Severus stood and walked over to her. "Where are we going again?" he asked. As she lead the way though the building. 

"Shopping. You need clothes." Hermione said flatly. As they reached the front door to the dorm house. She opened the door and waited for Severus to join her. He walked out and Hermione grabbed his hand She thought of the nearby muggle mall.

She pulled into it their hands still entwined. She pulled him into a store of to the right. She had a good amount of money with her so she would be able to but a bit for herself as well. She let go of Severus hand a went around the store. Severus looked around with wide eyes. He had never been in a muggle store and, well frankly, I scared him a bit. He quickly followed Hermione. She looked back at him and sized him with her eyes. She then went looking though the racks for anything that would look good on Severus. She found some shirts and pants; she packed them onto Severus's open arms.

She stayed quiet the whole time and it started to irritate Severus. "Umm…Hermione?" Severus said when she stopped to look at a rack of famine clothes. She looked over at him and waited.

"I…ah…need trousers…" Severus murmured. He had never said that to a women and it embarrassed the hell out of him. He could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Oh…Alright. Boxers or briefs?" She asked Severus looked over the pile of clothes in his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione blanched and her eyes widened. She gulped loudly and led the way to the male under ware isle. Severus looked around in horror. His face to blanched as his eyes fond every male on the packages held a man only in tight under ware. Hermione walked quickly to end of the isle. 

Severus sighed and followed knowing this would be awhile.

TBC 

AN/ ya another chapter done!


	4. 2007

Disclaimer: I don't own…But Damian owns himself!

**I'm sorry**

**By Alan's Only**

**Part 4**

Not long after they got home and packed the things they had bought, Hermione had fallen asleep on the other bed. Snape had quite a start to see the once sleek black boa, he had found, had sprouted feathers. Damian now was curled on Hermione's stomach being lulled to sleep by her breathing.

Severus on the other hand couldn't sleep. He just watched Hermione sleep. He pulled the hair tie from his hair and ran a couple of fingers threw the still damp strands. The smell of the shampoo he used felled his nose and slowly a picture played in front of him. It was like a movie…

**_The movie_**

"Severus?" asked Hermione she walked the cold star case. From the shadows stepped an older man. He looked at her critically. But stumbled when he tried to walk closer. Hermione caught him and helped him to his rooms.

"Severus I've told you over and over again! Don't walk around yet!" she said once he had sat on his bed. Severus looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Hermione…I was…Sit down?" he offered. She sat don next to him on the bed. He watched her closely. Then once she had settled he reached over to her and stroked her cheek. "Hermione…"

"Severus…I …I'm sorry for being mean." Hermione said leaning over and putting her head on Severus shoulder. He looked startled at first but put his arm around her waist.

"You were only looking out for my well being…" Severus whispered, his head leaned on hers. They were quiet for awhile, until Severus had built up the courage. He quickly moved and captured Hermione's lips in a light kiss. Hermione moaned and pushed him sideways onto the bed.

**_End_**

Severus blinked a couple of times. That had defiantly been the girl his eyes were still glued to. But who was the man…She had called him 'Severus' but he had to be 42 not 19…Severus rested on the fact that he would ask Hermione in the morning. He put the hair tie back in his hair and slid under the covers. Soon he was deep asleep.

Dark brown eyes bore into light pink eyelids. Severus had, once again, been woken up by nightmares. Every time he could sleep he just would have another bad dream. So now he laid there watching his eye lids and thought about the nightmares. Most of them contained scenes of torture and the pain with them. But his most resent one had been the worst.

**_Dream _**

"Severus Snape! You shall pay for what you have done to the master!" a voice yelled from in front of him. A man with long blonde hair stepped from the shadows a sneer showing his white teeth. Severus stayed quiet and showed no sign of even hearing his death treat. "Talk you Bastard!" Lucas yelled he stepped down and grabbed Snape's neck and pushed him down to the ground. Severus took the beating with nothing to prove. His blood fell into a puddle.

Finally, he fought back a punched back. Lucas hawk like nose and red blood sprayed out. Severus pushed him away then looked around. He was in a small group he could take them. Only McNeir, Lucas, and some lower ranking Death Eaters. He could surly kill them. Then a woman's voice behind him laughed She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her as McNeir pointed his wand at Severus then sent a forget spell at him. It struck but didn't work. He looked confused and tried it again. Still nothing.

He finally told the woman behind Severus to open his mouth, which she did. McNeir pored a bluish liquid into his mouth and the world went black.

**_End of Dream _**

Severus sighed and sat up. His eyes opened to find Hermione gone. He quickly got up and searched the small but very homey dorm. She wasn't anywhere then he remembered that she probably had to go to class. He sighed and sat on one of the two chairs at the table. His eyes landed on a note siting on the table. He picked it up and opened it. Within was written:

_Severus_

_I'll be back in about 5 hours. There is food in the fridge. Don't use the oven. I already cleaned your wound. _

_With love,_

_Hermione _

Severus blinked and sat the letter back down. A small smile on his lips. He stood and walked over to the fridge. He opened it and a strong smell of noodles filled his nose a fleeting image of Severus, older one, scoffing at his plate which: was full of different types of noodles.

Severus sheaked his head and looked closely at the food in the fridge. It was full of white boxes and had a couple of half drink 20-oz Sprits™ in the spaces. He pulled out a box and opened it …He could've gagged! It was disgusting. It looked like worms had crawled threw green fuzzy dirt. He quickly threw it into the garbage. He was scared about what else he might find. As he opened the boxes: the smell got worse. Soon he could just smell if they were bad. Finally he had cleared out the whole fridge, safe the pops.

"What? Am I suppose to drink myself full?" he asked himself under his breath. He shut the fridge and walked back into the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed opposite of Hermione's real bed. He watched as the snake slither up onto Hermione's bed. He curled himself in a roll and then moved his head to look at Severus.

"Why are you not with her?" he asked with a non-threatening hiss. His slivery eyes looked at Severus. He shrugged his shoulders and laid down on his side. His eyes drooped down and soon he was sleeping.

Hermione sighed as her hand wrote to Albus telling him she had found Severus and would met him some where. In addition, to write back.

Warm breath lightly fell onto Severus face. He was having a really nice dream. But suddenly the wet tongue exploring his mouth made his eyes shoot open. His eyes met pale closed eyelids. He felt hands lightly stroking him in places he'd rather _not_ be touched. He pushed the intruder off him and sat up the young **male** looked at Severus with a crooked smile. His sliver eyes brimming with happiness. Severus stared at him in surprised disgust. The male was completely naked and by the look off it we was rather…_happy._

"Who the FUCK are you!" Severus yelled. He reached over for his wand. The male smiled.

"You looked good I wanted a tasste." The male's smile changed as did his body. Right in front of Severus's eyes he went from man to snake. The feathered boa to be precise. Severus quickly got up and went to wash out his mouth in the bathroom.

Hermione heard the water in the bathroom running as she walked into the dorm. She noticed the boa was sleeping on her bed. She sat down on the other bed to not wake the boa up. Soon Severus walked out of the bathroom rubbing his lips. They were bright red and looked a bit raw. She quickly stood and walked over to him.

"Severus…What happened?" She asked. Severus knew she wouldn't believe so he just shook his head. Hermione walked with him back over to the other bed. She noticed how his eyes stayed trained on the boa. She became more worried. "Severus are you all right?"

Severus nodded. Hermione had a strange felling that he wasn't telling the truth. She watched him for a bit until a big brown barn owl flew in to the room. Hermione was started but nevertheless happy for the interruption.

She took the envelope and let the owl fly away. She opened it and smiled. "Come on we're going to met your old boss." Severus nodded and stood. Hermione smiled and watched him for a bit as he got dressed. She had to look away, to give him privacy. Once done, they aperated to the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione easily spotted Dumbledore and lead Severus through the crowd. He was amazed that so many different things could get along with out ripping each other's throats out. Hermione sat across from Dumbledore and Severus sat near Hermione.

"Where is…" Dumbledore started but at the look of complete dread on Severus' face made he stop. "What is the matter?"

"She was the one that stabbed me through the stomach with her claws…" Severus said his eyes full of rage.;

Hermione looked at Severus worry in her eyes." Severus calm down or you might open your wound!" She scolded as if he was a child. Yet he still reacted as though he was a child. He scoffed at her and rose his nose in the air.

"Oh… That's why when the dark lord was defeted she had such a pale face when I called her to meet with me…" Dumbledore said airly.

"What is old man rambling about? The darklord is in the peak of his power?" Severus asked as he looked down at Hermione.

She looked at Dumbledore for help. "Severus my dear boy. Voldemort has been defeated…" Dumbledore said his vice held a bit more fatherly in it.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked as he looked at Dumbledore.

"It is 2007…" Hermione said looking up at Severus. A look of complete terror crossed his face.

TBC


End file.
